User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara UNTUCKED! - Episode 9: Stocks In Frocks
This is Untucked, backstage of the competition to become the Wiki's next sass supreme. This is everything you didn't get to see on the runway. Girl, if you're not watching Untucked, you're getting half the story! ---- safe queens leave the stage and make their way to the Untucked lounge OzQueen: (confessional) ''I am very confident with my performance tonight since I got very good critiques. I think I have this in the bag x. '''Natasha': (confessional) The judges were tasteless once again and didn't like both of my looks. I think I'm going to be lipsyncing tonight. safe queens reach the Untucked lounge and take a seat ---- And May The Best Burn Victim... Win! queens enter the Untucked lounge after being critiqued sit down and have a chat Sin D.: Why is that b*tch Natasha so late smh Natasha: ...I have a school to go to and a d*ck to s*ck, y'all better get a job. a while Gingica: ow sh*t the building is on fire Gingica: since we burned natashas workstation Sin D.: it's fine Gingica: i mean it wasnt gonna be in use after this ep anyways sound Sin D.: at least we have the remaining carcass of what's left of Natasha to consume anyway Gingica: natasha build a new studio set please ❤ Sin D.: she can film her lipsync down the alley with the dead cats rucucucu Gingica: wait its literally just us left i just noticed and Sin D. are alone in the room and OzQueen enter Natasha: What's funny is that I swapped mine and gingicas workstations labels Natasha: Baby girl mwah Sin D.: she shady Natasha: This girl is on fire I guess? Sin D.: well... Gingica: well im gonna kick ur p*ssy into the fire Sin D.: thoughts? Natasha: And prayers Sin D.: her p*ssy is the fire now kiss the flame Gingica: th0ts, a job for yall x Sin D.: atleast we got a job scraping sound Gingica: being robbed is a fulltime job Sin D.: in the local m*th cookery condolosenses �� �� Gingica: and ozqueen is in performing acts ❤ pans to OzQueen building continues to burn ---- Gingica Spirit Halloween Gingica: Natasha blackface legend Natasha: Gingica literally "wanted" material for police Natasha: how many primark shops did you shoplift.... Gingica: how many cougars did you hook up with for this bad taste sound Sin D.: Gingica shops at carpet warehouse for her drag Natasha: ok at this point i cannot joke about gingicas shoplifting because its getting tired rucucucu Natasha: ...Anyways Natasha: have you booked the tickets yet sis? Gingica: what tickets Sin D.: Gingica has 40 unpaid parking tickets Natasha: ...for the boo boo train since youre going home tonight scraping sound Gingica: no but i reserved one for someone, that turns out to be you Natasha: i saw the tickets with "Gingica" on them in your party city plastic bag stop lying Gingica: I'd like to report to the judges that Natasha is putting his nose in my private stuff Gingica: I bet she's a thief since no one goes to her shows OzQueen: Gingica endorses Spirit Halloween D. loses it Gingica: OzQueen help me 2 homeless people are coming for me �� pans to Sin D. and Natasha Gingica: whens the update so natashas gone i mean for the lolz and fun ❤ Natasha: if you mean gone as in you're never seeing me againg because you're leaving then soon ❤ OzQueen: ...condragulations and Gingica look at OzQueen OzQueen: you both won an all paid trip to your houses queens lose it gives the queens the 5-minute warning and Natasha practice the lip-sync song as they predict themselves to be in the bottom ---- Back on the runway… Voiceover “'Gingica', Natasha… I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination.” [Gingica and Natasha lipsync for their lives] queens do a surprise-reveal After the lipsync… ''Hosts: Gingica…'' '' '' ---- ''Hosts: Natasha, our golden girl. This might be goodbye, but we’ll never forget that Natasha is… a star. Now...'' claps for her ''Natasha: ...WIG!'' ---- heads to the Werk Room and packs her bags Natasha: (confessional) I feel like I did much better than Gingica in the lipsync, but once again, I got robbed to that fat b*tch. drives off in a van Natasha: Stream Madame X wh*res! ---- 3 QUEENS REMAIN Category:Blog posts